The Castle with Iron Gates
by Knight Rider Alpha
Summary: A deranged serial cop killer is stalking the streets of New York City, With the entire NYPD invested in hunting this killer down. It's resident consultant Richard Castle that makes the breakthrough. But with every Detective on the streets he takes this evidence to Captain Victoria Gates. Now both at the killers mercy will they escape unscathed. Based on a Prompt.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone

I would like to introduce you all to another from my AU One Shot Series, I would also like to thank momandwife33 for this prompt.

Oh and for the readers of Champions of Justice - City of Shadows the next chapter should be out in the next few days, I been a little distracted sorry.

Takes placed after 05x21 'Still', But goes AU from there.

I hope you all like this.

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

The Castle with Iron Gates

New York City

The city that never sleeps a vibrant everlasting metropolis, The financial centre of the country and a cultural hub for the arts. A city of over eight million people going about their day and nights.

Unknown to the citizens of this city a deranged killer was stalking the streets, However this killer wasn't targeting ordinary citizens. This killer was targeting it's protectors in the last five days four police officers had been gunned down in the street, All killed with the same calibre weapon all killed on bogus emergency calls and ambushed.

The NYPD had reacted with a vengeful fury all tours extended, All Detectives removed from any active cases and everyone pushed into the hunt for this killer.

The 12Th precinct in the heart of Manhattan, Detectives and Officers of the Homicide Department all stood in silence eyes glued to a TV screen.

_"We now go live to Cheryl Baker for Channel 7 News, Are you their Cheryl?" _

_"I'm here John, We are now receiving reports that the 'The Stalker' as the press have dubbed him has struck again. In the building behind me two uniformed officers from the NYPD's 25th Precinct have been shot and killed in an ambush responding to an emergency call" _

_"Cheryl, Has their been as response from the NYPD in relation to this latest heinous attack against it's officers" _

_"The NYPD has released a statement Commissioner Jack Reynolds told members of the press just minutes ago and I quote 'That all 35,000 members of his force would be brought into service against this killer. We will not rest until he is brought to justice'._

_"Strong words there from Commissioner Reynolds, But do they believe they can catch this killer with just police work" _

_"We will have to wait and see John, But their in a noticeable police presence here at the moment and that will only increase as this investigation continues This is Cheryl Baker reporting from Manhattan" _

_"We will keep you apprised of this story as it develops" _

Murmurs and chatter filled the bullpen as Captain Victoria Gates marched out of her office, She had only just ended a call with the Chief of Detectives who barked orders he wanted every cop on the street to find this killer.

She climbed a metal chair and stood on a desk and cleared her throat gaining the attention of every cop in the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have just received mobilisation orders" Gates announced "the Chief of D's wants everyone on the street you are to check in with dispatch every two hours and report any suspicious activity"

At the back of the group stood three detectives and a writer observing the Captain order the room, Richard Castle resident consultant his mind raced with thoughts of killers and clues to find them. The one thought at the front of his mind was that of his Girlfriend Detective Kate Beckett, He knew that as a tough as nails cop she could handle anything but the way this killer was killing cops scared him.

He moved his hand slowly lacing his fingers with her's, Kate smiled closing her hand around his taking in his silent show of strength and support.

They separated at Gates barked their names.

"Beckett, Ryan and Esposito go and hit the street" Gates said getting down from the desk as they others dispersed "Mr Castle I'm sorry but due to the nature of this investigation you'll have to sit this one out"

Beckett went to voice her disapproval but Castle stopped her "No!, Beckett it's OK I'll stay if you leave me everything you have on 'The Stalker' and I'll see what i can find"

Beckett eyed her partner carefully she knew that what he said was the truth. This type of killer was as dangerous as anything they had faced before, At least she knew he would be safe at the precinct and with his keen eye a useful asset.

"Alright Castle, Let me know what you find out" Beckett said grabbing Esposito and Ryan and marching towards the elevator.

Gates looked at the writer happy that he had agreed to her order so readily, When she had arrived at the 12th precinct a year before she had read detailed documents about Detective Beckett's team. A team including the resident author consultant her years as a cop told her this was the most unorthodox team she had ever come across, At first she chose not entertain the idea which she sought through Castle expulsion from the precinct.

However after he had wormed his way back into the team with the help of the Mayor his abilities shone through, His skill in finding the clues that ordinary Detective would not look for and it regularly caught the killers. Thanks to this single team it gave the 12th Precinct Homicide department one of the highest clearance ratings in all of the NYPD.

Something that made Gates very proud.

For what seemed like hours Castle poured over crime scene photographs, lab reports, First responder statements and autopsy findings, He knew the link the story had to be here for the sake of his friends and his love he had to find the killer.

That was when it hit him as he grabbed two lab reports one from this mornings attack ambush, Another from an attack the killed two police officers in their patrol car in Brooklyn two days ago. The reports showed traces of a rock dust found in foot prints at the scene, Known not be the offices involved and with closer inspection he found it was limestone dust.

He slid into Beckett's chair and loaded up an NYPD search engine on her computer, He entered in the search terms 'Limestone' and 'Manufacturing' which brought up a long list of results. Again something caught his eye Limestone was primarily used in the manufacturing of Cement for building and construction, Quickly looking up for closed or derelict Cement Works in New York again brought up a list of results.

There was an old cement works in Brooklyn had been closed just last year due to safety concerns, This must be where the killer was hiding to have this amount of rock dust in his shoes.

He closed the manilla file and marched towards Gates office and knocked the door.

"Sir, I have found something" He said finding Gates behind her desk glasses balanced on the end of her nose.

"Come in Mr Castle, Explain" She ordered

Castle nodded as opened the folder and placed it in front of the Captain as she readjusted her glasses eyes scanning the information as Castle began his explanation "I was pouring over reports from each crime scene and one similarity kept popping up, Dust had been found at every location in footprints and upon further analysis CSU confirmed it was Limestone rock dust. I checked Limestone is primarily used in the production of construction grade cement, I then checked Cement works city wide it showed a Cement works located in Brooklyn that was closed last year due to safety concerns"

Gates nodded all through the explanation of the writers findings, This was a totally solid lead and it was more than they had collected so far on 'The Stalker'

"Good work Mr Castle, Get in contact with Beckett have them meet us their" Gates said standing up from her desk and holstering her service weapon and securing her badge of her hip.

"Your coming Sir" Castle asked surprised

Gates eyed the Writer with trepidation, "Yes Mr Castle if you haven't noticed everyone of my officers is otherwise indisposed"

"Right" Castle responded pulling his phone and calling Beckett.

Minutes later Gates stepped into the elevator as Castle jogged in after her, "Beckett and Boys are stuck uptown something about a traffic light failure in the area it's gridlock" He explained

Gates nodded but remained silent, They were about to enter a Spider's lair now starting to feel like the proverbial fly.

Twenty minutes later the midday sun high in the sky a Black Charger pulled up at the curb the old MacKay Cement Works was in sight, It's chain link fence secured by a heavy bolt and chain as the old works looked abandoned and devoid of people.

Gates pulled her phone away from her ear ending a call "It's seems that ESU is caught in the same gridlock, MTA are reporting a mass failure across it's traffic control network. We are on our own for a while" She explained

Castle nodded nervously he knew they were going to have to enter the building to search it, They couldn't in good conscious let this serial cop killer escape. But it still meant entering the building alone, With back up so far away they might as well be calling from the moon.

"How do you want to proceed Sir" Castle asked swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Are you weapons trained Mr Castle" She asked eye never leaving the target building

The Writer nodded "Yes Sir, On a Glock 17 and a SIG-SAUER 226"

Gates then reached into the glove box and handed Castle a black Glock 17 with a full magazine with a round chambered, "Remember we need this man alive if possible, We don't have time to wait for back-up to arrive we can't let him take another cops life"

Castle nodded nervous energy flowing through his body, He took a small mag-lite from the Captain as they exited the car and stepped across the street towards the empty building.

Unknown they were being watched by a being of pure evil.

Passing through the large gap between the chain link front gate, The Chain loose enough to allow even for someone of Castle's size with very little effort. As the pair approached the main production building it was flanked by tall holding tanks, Castle wrapped one around the handle of the rusting black sliding door and yanked it open the metal protesting due to the rusted sliders at each end.

Gates as the trained officer entered first weapon moving in all directions, The piercing light from her Mag-lite held in the her opposite hand revealing objects previously hidden in shadow. Soon her beam of light fell upon a stack of old cement, The grey powder still contained in it's plastic bags covered in dust and grime. As she lowered her hands she felt something hard impact her face knocking her to the ground, Her gun skitted away as the light from her torch flickered from the hard impact to the floor.

Looming above her a 6ft 2 muscular man with a sickening smile gracing his features, Grabbed her ankle and dragged here away leaving a blood trail in the dust.

Castle his glock aimed forward his own mag-lite illuminating the area in front of him, Slowly walked down an aisle of stacked pallets filled with cement bags stacked high. The area was silent except of the crunch of the rock and dust beneath his feet up ahead he caught sight of a light rolling back and fourth across the floor he advanced quickly and stopped just short.

His eyes widened in shock at the pool of blood and the drag marks in the dust, The Captain was no where to be seen he turned finding nothing nearby killing his light he crouched down to the floor and backed up to a stack of cement. Pulling his phone from his pocket he sent a rapid text to Beckett and boys hoping they could get here in time.

Just before his finger was about to hit send, He heard a click and felt the cold metal of a gun barrel pressed into his neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Detective" A male voice said

Castle didn't dare move but simply let the gun fall from his grasp, His finger holding the trigger guard the gun upside down. The man took the weapon from Castle and ordered him to his feet, The writer complied before his felt and a heavy impact at the back of his neck his vision immediately blacked out as his fell into a state of unconsciousness before crumpling to the floor.

The man simply grabbed Castle by the ankle and dragged him away leaving tracks in the dust, An open area of the held a still unconscious Captain Gates her arms secured to a thick metal chain above her head. Securing Castle in the same manner his arms above his head to the thick metal chain, With a smile he man walked away happy with his latest capture at least this time he didn't have to travel far for his latest act of revenge against the NYPD.

A cop and a writer at the mercy of a deranged serial killer, No help on the way, No change of escape, No chance of survival.

Hopeless.

* * *

Hi guys

Again I've decided to split this into two chapters, I know I said one shot but I wanted a cliff hanger (I'm evil i know)

Please let me know what you think, You all know the drill.

Is it terrible, Is it fantastic, Please let me know

Thank you in advance

Knight Rider Alpha


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, It's time for Chapter 2

I would again like to thank _**momandwife33** _for this prompt, This takes place after 05x21 'Still', But goes AU from there.

I hope you all like this.

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Chapter 2

Frustration

Just one of the emotions that Detective Kate Beckett was feeling at the moment, As she leaned against the side of Ryan and Esposito's red charger. At this moment both the former and the latter where currently talking to a bodega owner located close the most recent crime scene, who said he saw a man running down the street in a grey hoodie carrying a gun of some kind.

Having just spent the last two hours stuck in absolute gridlock she let her mind wander knowing this was just another dead end, just another false start on the hunt for a very dangerous killer. Her thoughts shifted to that of her partner who hadn't even called her since she left the precinct, She was starting to worry as crazy as they sounded.

She was shaken from her thoughts as Ryan and Esposito joined her "What will that was a waste of time" Said the young Irish Detective.

Esposito huffed and folded his arms "I could of told you that Bro"

Beckett smirked at her boys both exceptional Detectives and exceptional partners, Her thoughts again drawn to her own partner.

"Have you two heard from Castle at all?" She asked

The boys shared a look but both shook their heads in the negative, "No sorry Beckett, Why is something wrong" Asked Ryan

"No...It's fine, What's the next location?"

Ryan handed her a sheet of paper showing the next location, She climbed into the drivers seat as Ryan and Esposito followed and set off into the early afternoon traffic.

It was as if a cloud of fog surrounded his mind his body heavy his hands tugging against the bindings the secured him to the chain, The fog cleared suddenly as a sharp electric jolt raced through his body being him back to the real world. His eyes focused on a man stood in front of him standing 6ft 2 dressed in all black and black ski mask covering his face, The white of teeth clearly visible a sickening smile made him more menacing.

"Ah Detective I see your awake..." Said the man Castle didn't reply his body still shaking from the electrical charge that had just raced through his body, his eyes wide in reflex as the man got closer and grabbed a handful of his hair "...Now Detective your going to tell me what i want to know, Or i start making things very uncomfortable for you and if you don't tell me what i want to know I'll start on your partner"

The man forcibly turned Castle's head forcing him to look at the still unconscious form of the Captain, He tried to speak his mouth wouldn't move breathing quickly through his nose in fear he nodded his head "Please leave her out of this" Said Castle turning his head back to the man

The masked killer stepped back as he took a seat on a wooden stool in front of is captured victims, With one foot touching the floor in his hands a gleaming silver M1911 Colt and a large cattle prod.

"I'll think about it but that was good excellent even, Now Detective talk"

Castle didn't say anything his fogged mind unable to think of an appropriate response, He grunted in pain as the man shoved the end of the cattle prod into Castle's chest as another electrical jolt passed through his body.

Shaking off the effects of the latest attack Castle finally managed to find words and expel them from his mouth, His breathing laboured from the electrical currents that had passed through his body were starting to make him breathless.

"What do you want to know?" Castle rasped

The man narrowed his eyes "I want to know where the investigation is?, I want to know how close the esteemed members of the NYPD are in finding me?"

Castle pondered his answer very carefully, This man was a deranged serial killer who had ruthlessly murdered cops in broad daylight and in front of witnesses. He clearly would have no issue with dispatching with him or the Captain in quick order.

"How close they are to finding you I'm not sure, I discovered your hide out through the dust on your footprints left at the scene, A search of abandoned or derelict cements works led us here" Castle explained shifting his body slightly finding a more comfortable position standing secured to the chain over head.

The masked man clapped the sarcasm rolling off him waves "Very good Detective, I have to say I'm impressed..." Castle again didn't reply but kept a careful eye on the man stood in front of him. "...But now you know of my hide-out I can not let you leave here alive, But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun before you go"

Castle lowered his head, The killer words were sincere and filled with menace making Castle believe them. He then a heavy impact to he side of his face a the man unleashed a vicious right hook snapping the authors head to the side a thick stream of blood ran down his cheek from a cut under his eye.

The Captain her head in a haze between awake and unconsciousness heard the sounds of grunting and fists being thrown, Peeking from behind her almost closed eyelids she could make out the shadow of Richard Castle secured to chain above his head as another man landed several punches to his mid-section.

One thing she did remember was a single statement the author had told the killer

"Please leave her out of this"

She knew as a cop she didn't need protection and could mix it up with the best of them, But he was just an author why would be say something so stupid to a man who took joy in taking the lives of others. Over recent months her impression of writer had been on the rise the Valentines debacle swiftly lowered it, But he was sacrificing himself to save her and she had done nothing but treat him with contempt since she had arrived at the 12Th precinct.

Guilt washed over her something of a foreign feeling to a former IAB Detective, If they made it out of this dire situation she would endeavour the treat him with respect even if tightly controlled.

After five minutes the masked Killer stepped back and shook his hands as drops of blood flew towards the dusty ground, Still secured to the chain was a battered and bruised Richard Castle who promptly spat a glob of blood to the ground. Bruises had started to form around his eyes and mouth as a deep ache settled in his chest his breathing laboured, He was in bad shape to put it mildly.

'Damm this guy hits like a freight train' Thought the author

"I'll give you a break Detective, But when i come back I'll finish you off and then get to work on your partner" The Masked Killer walked away back into the building disappearing from view.

Secured by her Chain bindings Gates turned as best she could to get a better look at the injured writer "Mr Castle, Stop this you don't have to protect me at the expense of your own life" Gates pleaded she knew that the loss of the writer would affect Detective Beckett on a profound level and as Captain would try everything to avoid that from happening.

Castle smiled wincing at the pain that simple action caused "I wise Detective once told me you never abandon you partner and stay with them until the wheels fall off" he said

Gates looked pained "Wise words but i hope you have a plan to get us out of here in that case?"

"I was hoping you would say that sir"

The pair then started to formulate a plan.

Back at the 12Th precinct, The elevator dinged as Beckett, Ryan and Esposito walked with a purpose towards there desks. The department was still empty but their was no sign of the Captain or Castle, Beckett began to worry as she took a seat at her desk her eyes scanning the open manilla files spread across it.

She pulled her phone from her pocket and tried to call Castle, Much to her disappointment and worry she only reached his answerphone. Next she tried the Captain's phone again receiving the same response, Her nerves were increasing by the second as Ryan stepped over to her and the murder board always to the left of her desk.

"Hey Beckett, I've just got off the phone with dispatch..." Ryan said pinning two photo's to the board, Pictures of Captain Gates and Richard Castle "...They've not heard over either Castle or the Captain for over four hours, Attempts at contact have failed and the the low-jack system on the Captain's car has been disabled"

Beckett's eyebrows knitted together folding her arms across her chest, "Ryan get back in contact with dispatch, Send the word that both Captain Gates and Castle are missing we need to find them"

The young Irishman nodded before walking back to his desk, "Hey Espo" She shouted as the Latino Detective jogged over to his seniors desk.

"What's up Beckett?"

She then handed him the large stack of manilla files that had collected on her desk, probably from Castle's research of the material contained inside. "Castle was looking through these before he left, See if their is anything we can use to find a location on them"

"I'm on it"

As Esposito walked way Beckett took a seat and just stared at two recently pinned photo's, One of her Commanding officer and the other the face of the man she loved with all her heart. He had to be OK, He would be OK she chanted in her mind the mere thought of losing him unthinkable.

she just needed a lead, Just one lead.

Which is what she found when a middle aged woman with short dull blonde hair dressed in a red coat was escorted to her desk by a uniformed Officer.

Beckett turned and stood to greet the new arrival "Ma'am how can i help you?" She asked

The woman took a deep breath "I'd like to report a murder Detective" Said the woman, Beckett nodded and asked the woman to follow her to a nearby meeting room each taking a seat Beckett facing the somewhat nervous woman.

"A murder Mrs..."

"Jenkins, Sally Jenkins. Yes a murder i think my husband might of killed someone" Sally explained.

Again Beckett nodded "Who was the victim Mrs Jenkins?"

Taking a deep breath composing herself "I believe my husband is responsible for the recent murder of NYPD Officers"

Beckett's eyes widened "Where are you getting this information Mrs Jenkins" She had to ask, But her insides soared this was exactly what they needed.

A lone tear ran down the woman's cheek as she handed a long hand written note, Beckett took the note her eyes scanning the information.

_"...I'm so sorry Sally, But this needs to be done..."_

_"...They failed to catch the person who took our precious daughter away from us..."_

_"...I hope you can find it in you heart to forgive me someday..."_

_"...But the NYPD must be punished..._

_"...Love always...Simon" _

Beckett looked up at the older woman who was wiping tears with the cuff of her sleeve "Mrs Jenkins, I need to ask what happened to your daughter?"

"Two years ago our daughter Lisa, She was murdered on her way home from a night out" Explained Mrs Jenkins "The killer was never found and still hasn't to this day"

Beckett nodded "Mrs Jenkins, I want you to understand that if your Husband is the man responsible for killing NYPD officers he will be shown no quarter, But I want you to know i will try and bring him in alive" Beckett explained

"Thank you Detective, Simon is good man but grief has a way of taking hold i know nothing will bring out daughter back to us but life moves on" Said Mrs Jenkins standing to her feet

"Please take my card if you remember anything please give me a call"

Taking the card Mrs Jenkins nodded before she was escorted away by a Uniformed Officers, Beckett then rushed out into the bullpen her heels clicking against the hard floor. Rushing over the Boys her quick arrival caught their attention.

"Yo Beckett, What's up?" Asked Esposito

"We have a suspect, Simon Jenkins i want everything we have on him five minutes ago" Beckett ordered, The boys set to work as again Beckett turned her eyes to the board by her desk.

'Where are you Castle?' she thought

Back in the warehouse, Castle struggled as he manoeuvred his fingers nails digging into his wrist. Since his capture he had felt a sharp pain something was digging into skin. Finally finding purchase he pulled as a long thin piece of metal was pulled out, It must of become embedded in his skin when he was dragged across it.

"Dammit that hurt" He said

"Mr Castle what are you doing" Asked Gates

Castle immediately went to work on his cuffs shoving the stiff metal sliver into the keyhole "You know book research can help you develop many useful skills including lock picking" He said as one cuff was already off as he got work on the second, He knew from experience with the NYPD working and being arrested by them these were older style cuffs ones that could be picked easily.

Within a minute he was free he stood a minute the ache that had settled in his body from the beating was starting to increase, His breathing was laboured as he wobbled before making his way over the Captain.

"Just hang on Sir, I'll have you out in a second"

Gates stood shocked at the abilities the writer had shown to pick the locks of of his own bindings, Then suddenly a noise was heard in the distance but had them both turning in that direction.

"Mr Castle he's coming back, You need to get out and get back up" Gates ordered.

"No Sir, I will not leave you here to die" Castle replied

The Masked Killer then reappeared staring into his phone for moment before he placed it back into his pocket, He raised his head eyes widening in shock one of his captives had escaped he immediately pulled his gun and looked around.

"Where are you Detective?" He shouted "Come out, Come out where ever you are"

A noise was heard in the distance as the killer raced off in the direction, his gun trained a head of his him.

Captain Gates still secured to the chain could only listen to what was about to unfold, sincerely hoping the the writer didn't get himself killed just when she was starting to like him.

Castle had raced off disappearing between the pallets of cement the warehouse held, He backed up as she listened in the relative silence as he heard footsteps approach. He reached into his pocket and by some kind of miracle had found his phone, He quickly typed out a text of their location and sent it before placing his phone away as he waited for his pursuer.

Back at the 12Th Beckett leaning against her desk chewing on her thumb nail, The boys were going flat out pulling everything they could on Simon Jenkins. By now news of Captain Gates and Richard Castle's disappearance had brought more officers and more detectives back to help in the search.

Suddenly her phone vibrated behind her blindly reaching for it her eyes widened as she saw who the message was from.

_"...MacKay Cement Works in Brooklyn..." _

A message from her Love, Richard Castle

"Guys, Get me everything on the MacKay Cement Works in Brooklyn" Beckett said racing over to the desks.

"You got something Beckett?" Asked Ryan as he furiously typed on his computer

"I received a text from Castle, Have you tried the GPS again" The GPS on both phones had been disabled the first thing the Detectives tried in their search.

"Yeah, It's still disabled" Ryan said as he pulled up all the information on the Cement Works

Looking at the screen Beckett pointed "Right run a comparison does Simon Jenkins have any connection with this place"

Ryan again furiously typed Esposito appearing on his other shoulder, After several minutes Ryan looked up. "Simon Jenkins worked here for five years before being layed off when when they closed the works due to safety concerns"

"Right fantastic work Boys, Let's get ESU to meet us at the location let's move"

Every Detective then grapped their Shields, service weapons and coats before all marching towards the elevator.

Ready to bring back two of their own.

The man now identified as Simon Jenkins had removed his ski mask, revealing his sharp cheeks bones and cold dark eyes. His short brown hair was filled with dust having spent so much time in his hide out of sorts, he had worked here before they closed the works and the loss of his job had left him to wallow in the grief of his daughters murder.

That placed him on this course to punish the NYPD for their failure to catch her killer, He didn't want to do it but they left him no choice.

"Come on Detective, It's not nice to hide from company" shouted Jenkins

Up a head Castle still backed up against a pallet, slowly reached down grabbed a large stone which he threw in the opposite direction as it clattered to the floor alerting Jenkins. As the killer turned gun trained to the noise his back to Castle, The writer struck with a heavy punch to the kidneys sending Jenkins down to one knee as he grunted in pain.

Castle wrenched the gun from the killers grasp and threw it away, Jenkins responded with a low kick knocking Castle off of his feet as the killer crouched a top the fallen man and clamped his hands around his chocking the life out of him.

Castle fought against the vice like grip around his throat, his hand grabbed at the hard floor before his fingers found a pile of cement dust grabbing a handful and pushed the powder in the killers face. The dust covered his head as he cupped his face the dust penetrating his eyes as he screamed pain

'This is my chance' Castle thought

The writer then pushed the screaming man off of him before grabbing a handful of the mans clothing, Before he landed haymaker after haymaker to the mans face blood splattered to the floor. Castle's fist never stopped hitting the mans face until blood was smeared across the dusty skin of Jenkins face, Satisfied he was done Castle dropped him to the floor and again wobbled on his feet his knuckles split and bleeding. H

After searching the killers pockets, He obtained a key to free the Captain he stumbled towards her location.

Gates still secured to the chain could only listen to what was going on, She heard shouts and grunts but she had no idea who was doing what. She would get her answer soon a figure moved out the shadows he closed her eyes resigned to her fate, But swiftly opened them when she felt her cuffs being opened as he eyes fell on the beaten, bruised and bleeding Richard Castle.

"I think it's time we get out of here Sir"

Gates nodded "I agree with you there Mr Castle"

The pair stumbled towards the warehouse exit carefully avoiding the bleeding form of Jenkins, Who with the help of the Captain was secured with a pair of cuffs. As they stepped into the afternoon sunshine eyes straining against the bright lights, Only to be met with blaring sirens and screeching tyres as a red Charger busting though the gate.

From the front seat Beckett opened the door before Esposito had a chance to fully stopped as the boys soon joined her, As fast she her legs could carry her she jumped into the arms of her love whispering in his ear.

"I'm glad you OK"

Castle smiled his arms tightening around her lifting her off the ground as he smiled against her shoulder "Me too"

The boys smiled at the scene as they joined the Captain "Sir are you OK?" Asked Ryan

"Absolutely Detectives, No get inside and secure the suspect he's going to need medical care" Gates ordered as the boys nodded and rushed inside.

Minutes later in the back of an ambulance Castle was receiving treatment by having his knuckles bandaged, He had already had the two broken ribs wrapped and secured he winced at the last bandaged from applied as they paramedic said he would be back in a moment.

The form of Captain Victoria Gates then appeared at the door and stepped inside taking a seat across from the writer, she looked nervous something that Castle had never seen on the Captain before.

"Mr Castle, I would like to thank you for saving my life"

Castle nodded "Think nothing of it Captain, I know that i haven't always been the easiest person to have in your precinct but i just want to you know the job comes first"

Gates smiled "Well if you repeat what I'm about to say to anyone else i will deny it, But having you around is good for all us, Myself, The team, The precinct and especially our case clearance numbers."

Castle laughed and winced the action pulling on his broken ribs "Glad i could help Sir"

Gates nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed before stepping down from the back of the ambulance, As she walked off she turned to catch the sight of Beckett, Castle, Esposito and Ryan all smiling and laughing happy to be together again.

'Yes an orthodox team indeed' She thought

She knew that whatever faced them in the future, be it killers, be it criminals, anything that tested the rules of justice, She had the team that could beat it.

Three Cops and a Writer keeping the streets of the New York City safe.

For as long as they were needed.

The End

* * *

I hope you all have enjoyed this short little journey, Again my thanks to _**momandwife33** _for the prompt

Fans of _Champions of Justice _will get a chapter soon, I promise

So you all know what to do, I'll leave that to you guys

Until next time

Knight Rider Alpha


End file.
